1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that enables display of a photographing location on a map image.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-148514 discloses a camera that executes photographing location measurement based upon a signal received from a GPS satellite. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-111884 discloses an electronic camera that transfers an image file obtained through photographing operation to a wirelessly connected external device in compliance with a specific communication protocol.